Fiction
by dimpleXING
Summary: KaiHun / HunKai / Drabble / No Summary / EXO Fanfiction


**Fiction**

**Kaihun Drabble**

**Angst/Sad Romance**

**2013****yangdite**

**present**

.

.

Ini hanya drabble gak jelas dari saya karena saya lagi iseng nulis pas lagi sedih LOL. Buat yang ngerasa aneh, tolong lewati saja karena saya juga sadar ini aneh.

—

—

_Please bring back... my soul... _

.

.

Ketika kau menjalani hidup tanpa ada tujuan.

Disaat itulah kau hanya akan menyerahkan dirimu pada takdir yang akan membawamu kemanapun ia mau.

Tanpa belas kasih. Tanpa toleransi.

Kau bisa saja terombang ambing di dalamnya. Kemudian...hancur.

Ia bersimpuh... menahan gejolak amarah yang meluap didadanya.

Remas kuat...

Ia meremas seperti ia akan menghancurkan jantungnya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum remeh. Pasir pantai yang kering seolah mengejeknya. Seolah mereka tahu bagaimana hatinya saat ini.

Gersang dan mati.

.

_if I had to choose, I would choose to die..._

.

ia juga ingin pergi. Ketempat belahan jiwanya berada kini.

Teramat sakit.

Saat sang belahan jiwa memilih pergi meninggalkannya dan hanya luka yang kini ia rasakan...

_._

_._

'_Aku ingin kau berjanji untukku. Berbahagialah...'_

Tidak! Ia tidak mungkin bahagia tanpa belahan jiwanya! Apa dia hanya bercanda?!

'_Kumohon tersenyumlah saat aku pergi. Karena aku ingin melihat senyumanmu dari atas sana.'_

Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.. ia lupa.

Berteriak kencang melampiaskan segala emosi.

Ia sangat marah kepada dirinya sendiri..

Ia marah kepada sang waktu..

Waktu membawa pergi semuanya. Waktu sesuka hatinya mengambil kebahagiaan seseorang tanpa mendapat sedikitpun perlawanan. Karena ia terus berjalan dan terus berjalan.

Badannya bergetar... ia memukul-mukul tanah dengan segala tangisannya yang menggema.

Menyedihkan.

'_Apa kita akan terus bersama? Sampai kita tua nanti?' _Tangannya tidak sekalipun mencoba untuk melepaskan tautan erat diantara mereka. Ia tersenyum bahagia..

'_Tentu.. kita akan bersama sampai tua nanti. Sampai kita tidak bisa lagi bernapas. Dan mati bersama.'_

.

_But you lied to me.._

.

"ARRRRGGHHHHHH!"

Percuma. Berteriak pun percuma.

Airmata tak lagi terbendung.

Bawalah dirinya pergi. Ia memohon. Tapi tuhan tidak mendengarkan. Ia hanya mengambil satu..

Desiran angin bertiup kencang. Daun daun mati berjatuhan bergerak terbawa angin.

Ia tahu. Sejujurnya angin ingin membawanya pergi.

Ia tetap disana. Menangis keras tanpa seorangpun peduli.

Ia mendongak. Melihat langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat dengan tersamar. Kakinya telanjang menapaki pasir yang panas.

Perlahan mendekat.. sosoknya utuh. Tak lagi khayalan.

.

.

'Kau datang..' Katanya.

Sebuah tangan terulur untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya. _'Jangan menangis lagi..'_

Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum sangat manis.

'Tidak...tidak...karena kau ada disini' jawabnya teramat senang.

Angin terus berdesir.. membuat pasir-pasir pantai bergerak beriringan...

'_Aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu, Kai. Disini...' _Dada bidangnya ditunjuk oleh tangan dingin yang putih. Ia menunduk melihat dimana hatinya berada.

Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh dari sosok itu. Airmata jatuh seperti bom waktu yang membuat pasir gersang itu bergerak lamban. _'Berbahagialah untukku.'_ Sosoknya berucap lirih.

Ia mencoba menahan tangan itu... mencoba menggenggam erat sebisa dirinya.

Namun pandangannya seolah mengabur...

Tidak... tidak... jangan lagi!

Ia menggelang kuat menepis air matanya yang kembali berjatuhan.

'Oh Sehun...jangan..kumohon.'

Tapi tidak bisa. Perlahan tubuh sosok itu mengabur.. seperti di bawa angin yang berdesir halus.

Ia mencoba menggapai belahan jiwanya lagi... tapi..

'_Selamat tinggal, Kai.'_

.

.

Hilang.

Tidak! Sehunnya!

Ia terduduk di pasir pantai yang sunyi.. berkali-kali memukul dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak. Teramat sesak seperti ia tidak memiliki udara untuk bernapas lagi.

'Sehunnie...tolong bawa aku bersamamu..'

.

.

_Even this pain will always be there until I die._

_Just wait till the time take me away...to your place_

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
